wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of species in Wild Kratts
This is a list of species seen in Wild Kratts. Amphibians AmericanBullfrog.jpg|American bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) AmericanToad.jpg|American toad (Anaxyrus americanus) Fire Salamander.PNG|Fire salamander (Salamandra salamandra) Olm.png|Olm (Proteus anguinus) Birds AmericanRobin.png|American robin (Turdus migratorius) AntarcticPetrel.png|Antarctic petrel (Thalassoica antarctica) Atlantic Puffin.JPG|Atlantic puffin (Fratercula arctica) Bald Eagle.JPG|Bald eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) BlueJay.jpeg.png|Blue jay (Cyanocitta cristata) BrownHeadedCowbird.jpg|Brown-headed cowbird (Molothrus ater) Untitled 395635.jpg|Brown pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) BrownThrasher.jpg|Brown thrasher (Toxostoma rufum) BurrowingOwl.jpeg.png|Burrowing owl (Athene cunicularia) Wk1269.png|Canada goose (Branta canadensis) Raven.PNG|Common raven (Corvus corax) SerpentEagle.jpeg.png|Crested serpent eagle (Spilornis cheela) Dodo.bird.wildkratts02.PNG|Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (extinct) ChantingGoshawk.jpeg.png|Eastern chanting goshawk (Melierax poliopterus) ScreechOwl.jpeg.png|Eastern screech owl (Megascops asio) Wild.kratts.elfis.PNG|Elf owl (Micrathene whitneyi) EmeraldChinnedHummingbird.jpg|Emerald-chinned hummingbird (Abeillia abeillei) EmperorPenguin.png|Emperor penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) Flamingo standing on cloaked tortuga.PNG|Greater flamingo (Phoenicopterus roseus) HoneyGuide.jpeg.png|Greater honeyguide (Indicator indicator) IMG 8561.JPG|Greater roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) GreenBreastedMangoHummingbird.jpg|Green-breasted mango (Anthracothorax prevostii) GuiananTrogon.png|Green-backed trogon (Trogon viridis) CoC 9.png|Golden pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) HarpyEagle.jpg|Harpy eagle (Harpia harpyja) Helmeted Guineafowl.PNG|Helmeted guineafowl (Numida meleagris) Indian peafowl.PNG|Indian peafowl (Pavo cristatus) King Vulture.png|King vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) LaughingGull.jpeg.png|Laughing gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) Kookaburra.PNG|Laughing kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) Lawes'sParotia.jpeg.png|Lawes's parotia (Parotia lawesii) Prairie Chicken.jpeg.png|Lesser prairie chicken (Tympanuchus pallidicinctus) LoggerheadShrike.jpg|Loggerhead shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) Marabou Stork.PNG|Marabou stork (Leptoptilos crumenifer) Martial Eagle.PNG|Martial eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) NorthernGoshawk.jpeg.png|Northern goshawk (Accipiter gentilis) Osprey.jpeg.png|Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) Untitled 395524.jpg|Peregrine falcon (Falco peregrinus) Rainforest.eagle..PNG|Philippine eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) PiliatedWoodpecker.jpeg.png|Pileated woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) Prairie Falcon!.png|Prairie falcon (Falco mexcanus) Purple Martin.png|Purple martin (Progne subis) RaggianaBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Raggiana bird-of-paradise (Paradisaea raggiana) Red-Billed Oxpecker.PNG|Red-billed oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) RockDove.jpeg.png|Rock dove (Columba livia) Scarlet Macaw.png|Scarlet macaw (Ara macao) Secretary Bird.PNG|Secretarybird (Sagittarius serpentarius) Frosty 2.JPG|Snowy owl (Bubo scandiacus) SouthAfricanShellduck.jpeg.png|South African shellduck (Tadorna cana) SpottedEagleOwl.jpeg.png|Spotted eagle owl (Bubo africanus) Sulphur-crested Cockatoo.png|Sulphur-crested cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) SuperbBirdOfParidise.jpeg.png|Superb bird-of-paradise (Lophorina superba) TreeSwallow.jpeg.png|Tree swallow (Tachycineta bicolor) Turkey Vulture.png|Turkey vulture (Cathartes aura) Wedgie.PNG|Wedge-tailed eagle (Aquila audax) White-Headed Vulture.PNG|White-headed vulture (Trigonoceps occipitalis) Birdzilla.PNG|Wild turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) Wood Duck.png|Wood duck (Aix sponsa) Fish AtkaMackerel.jpeg.png|Atka Mackerel (Pluerogrammus monopterygius) Barred Sand Bass.png|Atlantic cod (Gadus morhua) Crazy eyes.JPG|Barreleye (Opisthoproctus soleatus) Archerfish.png|Banded archerfish (Toxotes jaculatrix) Black Dragonfish.png|Black dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) Bluegill.jpg|Bluegill (Lepomis macrochirus) BluestreakCleanerWrase.jpeg.png|Bluestreak cleaner wrasse (Labroides dimidiatus) Electric Eel.png|Electric eel (Electrophorus electricus) IMG 8620.JPG|Giant oceanic manta ray (Manta birostris) IMG 8863.JPG|Great white shark (Carcharodon carcharias) MorayEel.jpeg.png|Green moray (Gymnothorax funebris) Grouper.jpeg.png|Goliath grouper (Epinephelus '') Menhaden.png|Gulf menhaden (''Brevoortia patronus) Kelp Perch.png|Kelp perch (Brachyistius frenatus) Gulpa-0.JPG|Largemouth bass (Micropterus salmoides) Longlure Frogfish.png|Longlure frogfish (Antennarius multiocellatus) Blowfish.jpg|Long-spine porcupinefish (Diodon holocanthus) Seahorse.png|Long-snouted seahorse (Hippocampus guttulatus) Mudskipper.png|Mudskipper (') Mullet.png|Mullet (') Parrotfish.png|Parrotfish (') Wkanimals6.png|Rainbow trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) Red-bellied Piranhas.JPG|Red-bellied piranha (Pygocentrus nattereri) RedSnapper.jpeg.png|Red snapper (Lutjanus campechanus) SalmonShark.pngSalmon shark (Lamna ditropis) Sardine.png|Sardine (') SmallmouthBass.jpeg.png|Smallmouth bass (Micropterus dolomieu) Hero 4.JPG|Sockeye salmon (Oncorhynchus nerka) Sunfish.jpeg.png|Sunfish TigerShark.jpeg.png|Tiger shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) IMG 8809.JPG|Yellowfin tuna (Thunnus albacares) Invertebrates Barnacle.png|Acorn barnacle (Semibalanus balanoides) AsianLong-hornedBeetle.jpg|Asian long-horned beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) Malagasy Hoverfly.png|Band-eyed drone fly (Eristalinus taeniops) GoldenOrbWeaverSpider.png|Banana spider (Nephila clavipes) Beetle Grub.png|Beetle (grub) Blue Crayfish.png|Blue crayfish (Procambarus alleni) Mussel.png|Blue mussel (Mytilus edulis) HermitCrb.png|Caribbean hermit crab (Coenobita clypeatus) CarideanShrimp.jpeg.jpg|Caridean shrimp Clam.png|Clam Common Garden Spider.png|Common garden spider (Araneus diadematus) Starfish.png|Common starfish (Asterias rubens) SunflowerSeaStar.PNG|Common sunstar (Crossaster papposus) Conehead Katydid.png|Conehead katydid Coral.png|Coral Desert Pebble Praying Mantis.png|Desert pebble mantis (Eremiaphila zetterstedti) Dumbo Octopus.png|Dumbo octopus (Grimpoteuthis '') EuropeanHoneybee.jpeg.png|Western honey bee FigWasp.jpg|Fig wasp (''Tetrapus americanus) Forest Leeches.png|Forest leech (Malagabdella fallax) GiantEquatorialLqndSnail.jpg|Giant equatorial land snail (Lissachatina fulica) Octopus.wildkratts.23.PNG|Giant Pacific octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) GiantTubeWorms.jpg|Giant tube worm (Riftia pachyptila) Grooved brain coral.png|Grooved brain coral (Diploria labyrinthiformis) Immortal Jellyfish.png|Immortal jellyfish (Turritopsis dohrnii) JumpingBeenMoth.png|Jumping bean moth (Cydia deshaisiana) Screen Shot 2015-06-17 at 2.44.27 PM.png|Large-headed amphipod (Hyperia macrocephala) Limpet.png|Limpet Littergusa Krattorum.png|''Liturgusa krattorum'' Marine Hermit Crab.png|Marine hermit crab MonarchButterfly.jpg|Monarch butterfly (Danaus plexippus) Mosquito.jpeg.png|Mosquito CrabSpider.jpeg.png|Northern crab spider (Mecaphesa asperata) Peanut-headBug .jpg|Peanut bug (Fulgora laternaria) PrayingMantis.jpg|European mantis (Mantis religiosa) QueenConch.jpeg.png|Queen conch (Lobatus gigas) Fire Ants.png|Red imported fire ant (Solenopsis invicta) SeaAnemone.png|Sea anemone Scorpion.png|Scorpion SlothMoth.png|Sloth moth Starfish.jpeg.png|Starfish Stinkbug.jpeg.png|Stink bug (Agaeus bicolor) Tiger Swallowtail Caterpilar.png|Tiger swallowtail (caterpillar) (Papilio glaucus) TubeSponge.png|Stove-pipe sponge (Aplysina archeri) UroxysMite.png|Uroxys mite (Macrocheles uroxys) Vent Shrimp.png|Vent shrimp WaterFlea.jpg|Water flea (Daphnia pulex) KingCrab.jpg|West Indian spider crab (Mithrax spinosissimus) Mammals Thornsley.JPG|African bush elephant American Bison.jpeg.png|American bison Baby Tooth the Arctic Wolf Pup.jpg|Arctic wolf Aye Aye Wild Kratts.png|Aye-aye Bat-Eared Fox.PNG|Bat-eared fox Tumber.JPG|Beaver BlackFootedFeret.jpeg.png|Black-footed ferret Black-headed spider monkeys.JPG|Black-headed spider monkey Blue Wildebeest.JPG|Blue wildebeest IMG 8560.JPG|Bobcat IMG 8378.JPG|Brown-throated sloth (Bradypus variegatus) Caracal.PNG|Caracal Caribou.png|Caribou Imagem.png|Cheetah Chinese Pangolin.png|Chinese pangolin Cougar.PNG|Cougar Coyote.JPG|Coyote Deer.PNG|Deer Dhole.PNG|Dhole Elk.jpeg.png|Elk Ermine.jpeg.png|Ermine Wkanimals2.png|Fossa WILK127 Giraffe 480x360 2047583233.jpg|Giraffe Gold puff.JPG|Golden bamboo lemur Golden Snub-nosed Monkey.png|Golden snub-nosed monkey GrayLangur.png|Gray langur Little G.JPG|Grizzly bear Ground Pangolin.png|Ground pangolin Ground Squirrel .png|Ground squirrel Wkanimals4.png|Groundhog Hippo.wildkratts..PNG|Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibious) Hispid Hare.png|Hispid hare Impala.JPG|Impala Screen Shot 2017-11-07 at 2.49.10 PM.png|Indian Leopard IMG 8377.JPG|Jaguar Kinkajou.jpg|Kinkajou Koala Sleeping-0.png|Koala LeopardSeal.png|Leopard seal MedowVole.jpeg.png|Meadow vole MoonRat.jpeg.png|Moon rat Moose.PNG|Moose Muskox.png|Muskox Image-0.jpeg|Narwhal North American Lynx.JPG|North American lynx Wk971.png|North American river otter Image-1412872785.jpg|Northwestern wolf Orang.PNG|Orangutan Orca-Killer Whale.Wild Kratts.3.PNG|Orca Pacific Walrus.PNG|Pacific walrus Plains Zebra.PNG|Plains zebra Platypus1.jpg|Platypus PrarieDog.jpeg.png|Prairie dog ProboscisMonkey.png|Proboscis monkey PronghornAntelope.jpeg.png|Pronghorn RedFox.jpeg.png|Red fox Red Panda-0.png|Red panda 8ceab70fcc6dcffe4fdaa4e18b26ce52.jpg|Rhinoceros Ring Tail.PNG|Ring-tailed lemur Ring-tailedMongoose.png|Ring-tailed mongoose SambarDeer.png|Sambar deer SeaOtter.png|Sea otter Sifaka.PNG|Sifaka SpiderMonkey.jpg|Spider monkey 0103SpottedHyena.png|Spotted hyena Squirrel.PNG|Squirrel Tarsier.png|Tarsier Thompson's Gazelle.png|Thomson's gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) TigerQuoll.jpg|Tiger quoll VirginiaOpossum.jpeg.png|Virginia opossum (') Reptiles African Rock Python.PNG|Africa rock python (Python sebae) Gator.JPG|American alligator (Alligator mississippiensis) Croc.JPG|American crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) SpectacledCaiman.jpg|Black caiman (Melanosuchus niger) BlackMamba.jpeg.png|Black mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) BrokesiaChameleon.png|Brown leaf chameleon (Brookesia superciliaris) Python.jpeg.png|Brown tree snake (Boiga irregularis) CollardLizard.png|Collared lizard (') Box Turtle.png|Common box turtle (Terrapene carolina) EasternDiamondbackRattlesnakes.png|Eastern diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) Eyelash Viper.png|Eyelash viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) Gharial.PNG|False gharial (Tomistoma schlegelii) Gila.JPG|Gila monster (Heloderma suspectum) GreenIguana.jpeg.png|Green iguana (') HawksbillTurtle.png|Hawksbill sea turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) IMG 8947.PNG|Indian cobra (Naja naja) King Cobra 2.PNG|King cobra (Ophiophagus hannah) Chinese Leopard Gecko.png|Lichtenfelder's gecko (') Loggerhead Sea Turtle.png|Loggerhead sea turtle (Caretta caretta) Long-nosed Leopard Lizards.png|Long-nosed leopard lizard (Gambelia wislizenii) MilkSnake.jpeg.png|Milk snake (Lampropeltis triangulum) Nose-horned Chameleon.png|Nose-horned chameleon (Calumma nasutum) Nile Crocodile.PNG|Nile crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) Target 3.JPG|Parson's chameleon (Calumma parsonii) PrairieKingsnake.jpeg.png|Prairie kingsnake (Lampropeltis calligaster) PrairieRattlesnake.jpeg.png|Prairie rattlesnake (Crotalus viridis) Radiated Tortoise.png|Radiated tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) ReticulatedPython.jpeg.png|Reticulated python (Python reticulatus) Veiled Chameleon.PNG|Veiled chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) WartyChameleon.png|Warty chameleon (Furcifer verrucosus) IMG 8803.JPG|Western diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) See also * [[List of animal characters in Wild Kratts|List of animal characters in Wild Kratts]] Category:Animals Species seen in Wild Kratts